How Narumi Fell In Love
by LiLCrimsonPearl
Summary: When Narumi tries to keep Natsume from escaping, he finds love instead. Rated T for later chapters


**How Narumi Fell In Love**

Me: Yeah...this is my first chapter fanfic, even though it wasn't supposed to be. This just randomly came to me one day. It really is of no importance.

Mikan: I think it pretty good if you don't mind me saying.

Me: Why thank you very much. See that is why I love all the Alice Academy characters. Well...of course...not Natsume. *Glares at him*

Natsume: tch...

Koko: Hey why are you lying?

Me: Lying about what?

Koko: You do to like Natsume-kun.

Me: HEY?! STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!!

Natsume: So your agreeing?

Me: WHAT?! NO!!

Koko: Oh sorry I was wrong, you loovvveee him, cause he's your favorite.

Me: NO, JUST SHUT UP!!!!!

*I run away*

Mikan: Wellllllll anyway, LiLCrimsonPearl doesn't own Gakuen Alice. So she was really thinking that?

Koko: No...

Mikan: ...

Natsume: It was a plan that you wouldn't understand, idiot.

Koko and Mikan: A plan?

Natsume: Koko, you idiot.

Koko: Wait...it was a plan?

Natsume: Nevermind...

* * *

Lily Kaori

D.O.B: Febuary 14

Alice: The ability to entrap a single or more than one person

in an invisible barrier that disables them

from moving or in this case using their alice(s).

She can then bend them at her will or use air control to make them

go unconsious or in more serious cases even kill

them by cutting off their oxygen supply.

Alice Stone Color: Silver to Pure White

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Narumi's POV**

'It would probably be another basic day at Gakuen Alice.' I thought to myself as I looked throught request forms and such.

Then the woman who was sitting adjacent to me at a round table spoke up, "Naru, I think he is going to try to escape again." I looked up at her with a bit of a worried expression.

'This would be the sixth time this week that he has tried to escape.' I got up instantaniously and ran for the door.

'It's too early for this.' I thought as I exited the building and sprinted for the gates. I wouldn't normally run, but Natsume had started becoming weaker lately, so he was falling unconscious everywhere. The last thing we wanted was for him to fall unconscious outside the safety of the academy walls.

When I was outside the gates, I just stood there for a moment and looked around. I saw nothing and I sensed nothing.

As I walked around the outer gates I heard a few gun shots and a scream. I turned quickly and saw a woman with cobalt black hair running straight toward me with he head down as she held her shoulder. As she collided with me I took a step back, cradling the impact. The woman clenched onto my shirt as she fell to he knees. She was sobbing and screeching at the top of her lungs, as I watched the two men ran closer. I was in a daze, trying to put together pieces in my head.

When I snapped out of my trance, the two men were a mere ten feet away as they held guns at me and the very fragrent woman, who was now curled in a ball at my feet. She was still crying and making a ton of noise.

I reached for my pocket and pulled out a small bean that began to grow in my palm. I extended my arm back and then whipped it forward hitting the first man in the face, causing him to drop his gun and fall to the ground. The second man stopped and looked at his fallen comrade, giving me enough time to repeat my actions and hit him as well.

They were both lying on the ground rolling in pain. I would have used my alice to knock them out but my first priority was to save the woman who layed petrified on the ground. As I knelt down to her side , I heard her moan quietly.

I rolled her over carefully so I could examine the damage. She only had a small wound where a bullet had grazed her left shoulder. As I moved my focus from her shoulder to her face, I, for the first time, noticed her eyes.

They were orbs of many different shades of purple . They were a deep lavender in the center and a light violet on the outside. They glimmered and sparkled in the sunlight, like a million tiny diamond facets. I was lost int h4e beauty that filled them.

Her face was similar. She had fair skin with a light pink tint in her upper cheeks. Her lips were a ruby red, like a rose that had just bloomed.

As i gazed at her face, a loud explosion almost popped my eardrums. Small chips of cement and brick hit my back, as smoke filled the air. I guesses immediately who it was as I covered the woman's mouth as well as my own. I was unable to see due to the strong cover. As I began to get up I heard coughing coming from below as the woman tried to sit up. Then everything happened so fast after that.

I felt a sharp pain in my upper right back and I fell to the ground fast and hard. The woman who was now on her knees gasped.

The smoke began to clear as the woman sat closer to me. She had both of her hand up, one palm facing the men who were now on their feet, and the other palm facing Natsume who looked as if he was entrapped in an invisible barrier. All I could hear were muffled noises and all I could see were blurry shapes. Then everything went silent and black.

* * *

Sorry this is all i've got for you right now. If I get 5 or more reviews I will post the next chapter...and fyi it's already done.

I know this isn't that good... I've discussed my writing skills in my profile. So I will take questions, and tips, along with any comments or suggestions you have.

Sorry it is so short...but that is how I write.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
